Arianna (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Merfolk (Mermaid) Class: Summoner (Synthesist Archetype UM) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: N Languages: Common, Aquan, Draconic Deity: Tanager First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Current Location: Uncertain Whereabouts Abilities Mermaid Eidolon Fusion STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) STR: 16 DEX: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 12 CON: 13 +1 (01 pts) +2 Racial CON: 13 INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 14 CHA: 18 +2 (10 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 18 HP: 10 Body ~*~ 0 Skin HP: 10 Body ~*~ 11 Skin Vision: Low-light Vision: Darkvision 60' Perception: 2 Perception: 10 Type: Humanoid (Aquatic) Type: Humanoid (Aquatic) and Outsider Amphibian: Breathes water and air Outsider: Breathes air and water Combat Beauty Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (+1) + FC (1) (Synthesist) AC: 14 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) INIT: +02 = (2) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (0) CMB: +00 = (0) + STR (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +01 = (0) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (0) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (2) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 05', cannot freely 5' step; Swim 50' Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Combat Beast Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 Real + 11 Temporary = + CON (+1) (Eidolon) AC: 15 = + DEX (1) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (4) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (4) + Misc (0) INIT: +01 = (1) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (1) CMB: +04 = (1) + STR (3) CMD: 15 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (1) Fortitude: +01 = (0) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (0) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (2) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Beauty Weapon Statistics Long Spear: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Reach weapon, brace Forearm Crutch: Attack: -4 = (0) + Str (0) + Improvised (-4) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Improvised club Tail Slap: Attack: -9 = (0) + Str (0) + Improv (-4) + Secondary(-5) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x2, Secondary attack Special: If walking on crutches, she might attempt a tail slap. Dagger: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +2 = (0) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range incr in air Spear Gun: Attack: +2 = (0) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: refluffed lt. crossbow Special: Range 80' increment air, 5' increment under water Beast Weapon Statistics Two Claws: Attack: +4 = (1) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, B/S Special: Natural Primary Weapon Long Spear: Attack: +4 = (1) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x3, P Special: 10' Reach, brace Dagger: Attack: +4 = (1) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +2 = (1) + Dex (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range increment in air Spear Gun: Attack: +2 = (1) + Dex (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 80' range increment in air Mermaid Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dex, +2 Con, +2 Cha, +2 Natural Armor Size: Medium Speed: 5' walk, 50' swim Favored Class: Summoner (Synthesist Archetype) (+1 HP) Vision: Low-light Amphibian: Breathes water and air Languages: Aquan and Common by default + INT bonus Illiterate: Books don't last under the sea long! (voluntary RP) Class Features Summoner (Synthesist Archetype) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting: Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Fused Eidolon: Essentially overlaid battle skin ~ A synthesist summons the essence of a powerful outsider to meld with her own being. The eidolon appears around the synthesist so that the synthesist seems to be inside a [barely translucent image of her eidolon. The synthesist directs all of the eidolon’s actions while fused, perceives through its senses, and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused, the synthesist uses the eidolon’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains her own mental ability scores. The synthesist gains the eidolon’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the eidolon is sent back to its home plane. The synthesist uses the eidolon’s BAB, and gains the eidolon’s armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The synthesist also gains access to the eidolon’s special abilities and the eidolon’s evolutions. The synthesist is still limited to the eidolon’s maximum number of natural attacks. The eidolon has no skills or feats of its own. While fused, the synthesist counts as both her original type and as an outsider for any effect related to type, whichever is worse for the synthesist. Spells such as banishment or dismissal work normally on the eidolon, but the synthesist is unaffected. Neither the synthesist nor her eidolon can be targeted separately, as they are fused into one creature. The synthesist and eidolon cannot take separate actions. While fused with her eidolon, the synthesist can use all of her own abilities and gear. In all other cases, this ability functions as the summoner’s normal eidolon ability (for example, the synthesist cannot use her summon monster ability while the eidolon is present). This ability replaces (*but still acts "as" such for feat qualification interpretation)the class’s eidolon ability, bond senses, and life bond. Fused Link: If the eidolon takes enough damage that brings it to zero, which would return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Eidolon Healing: The temporary HP of the eidolon can only be healed with spells that specifically heal eidolons such as Rejuvenate Eidolon. (FAQ clarification) Worn Armor: Worn armor does not function while fused, but does not need to be removed before fusion. (FAQ clarification) Skilled Evo: The Skilled evolution does affect the synthesist, giving him the bonus. The Ability Increase evolution does not affect the synthesist's mental stats, it affects the eidolon's suppressed mental stats. (FAQ clarification) Sufficient Limbs: The eidolon must have sufficient limbs to accomplish tasks. "Remember also that the summoner is wearing the eidolon like a biological, all-encompassing "suit," and the eidolon's shape limits what the summoner can do. If the eidolon doesn't have arms, the summoner can't use his own arms to manipulate objects, make attacks, cast somatic spells, or anything else requiring arms--while fused, the summoner's limbs are trapped within the armless eidolon-suit, and he isn't able to use them to manipulate things. The summoner isn't able to extend his own body parts outside of the eidolon-suit; if he wants to be able to manipulate things with arms, the eidolon needs arms (though tentacles are sufficient for simple tasks)." (FAQ clarification) Share Spells: The summoner may cast a spell with a target of “you” on her eidolon (as a spell with a range of touch) instead of on herself. A summoner may cast spells on her eidolon even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the eidolon’s type (outsider). Spells cast in this way must come from the summoner spell list. Darkvision: The eidolon has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. (Only available in Fusion form.) Link: A summoner and his eidolon share a mental link allows for communication ... This communication is a free action, allowing the summoner to give orders to her eidolon at any time. ... The eidolon must possess the appropriate appendages to utilize a magic item. Summon Monster I: Cast Summon Monster I 7 times per day as a standard action SLA for a 1 minute duration. (Only available in Mermaid form.) Category:Awaiting Approval Feats Extra Evolution (1st level): The eidolon gains one evolution pool point. Traits Bully (Social): +1 Trait bonus to Intimidate and it is a class skill. Magical Knack (Magic): Pick an arcane class. You gain a +2 Trait bonus to (Summoner) caster level for spells cast from that class as long as that total does not exceed your character level. Skills Skill Points: 03 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Summoner) Beauty: Str: 10 (0) Dex: 14 (2) Con: 13 (1) Int: 12 (1) Wis: 14 (2) Cha: 18 (4) Beast: Str: 16 (3) Dex: 12 (1) Con: 13 (1) Int: 12 (1) Wis: 14 (2) Cha: 18 (4) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1/1** 0 0 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 4 0 0 4 +0 Climb -3/3 0 0 0/3 -3/-0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 4 0 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist -1/1 0 0 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Fly -1/1 0 * 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 4 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 9 1 3 4 +1 Bully Trait Knowledge (Arcana) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception 2/10 0 0 2 +0/+8 Evolution Perform ( ) 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 2 +0 Ride -1/1 0 * 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth -1/1 0 0 2/1 -3/-0 +0 Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim 8/3 0 0 0/3 -3/-0 +8 Racial/+0 Use Magic Device 0 * 4 +0 * Unused class skill ** The tail adds situational +2 to Acrobatics for balance checks. *** Medium Encumbrance for mermaid give -3 ACP Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips at will First Level 2/Day * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Mage Hand * Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon * Drench * Jolt Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Sharkskin leather halter top and skirt -- lb Sky blue full length cloak with hood - -- lb (of travelers outfit) Shark tooth & black pearl necklace 5 gp -- lb Costume jewelry headband 5 gp -- lb Pocketed Scarf 8 gp .5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Longspear 5 gp 9 lb Speargun (refluffed light crossbow) 35 gp 4 lb speargun bolts (10) in a quiver 1 gp 1 lb Daggers (3) 6 gp 3 lb Leather tailfin boot* 20 gp 3 lb 2 Wooden Forearm Crutches** 20 gp 8 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb 1 white silk shirt 2 gp .1 lb 1 black silk dress 3 gp .2 lb Wet sleeping bag (watertight) (bedroll + 4x watertight bag AArmory) 2.1 gp 7 lb 2 Waterskins 2 gp 8 lb 2 days of trail rations 1 gp 2 lb 1 bottle of perfume (5 doses +2 Dipl, 24hr) 5 gp -- lb 1 Hammock .1 gp 3 lb speargun bolts (40) 4 gp 4 lb Water tight, scroll case 2 gp 0.5 lb Water Whistle, Air Whistle .1 gp -- lb 1 Air bladder (guessed same as waterskin) 1 gp 1 lb (used to neutralize weight of backpack while underwater) 2 Sunrods 4 gp 2 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb (backpack only) 31.8 lbs Body Items: 30.5 lbs Backpack Items: 30.8 lbs Total Weight: 61.3 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 as a mermaid medium encumbrance 0-100 101-200 201-300 as a fusion light encumbrance *Leather tailfin boot ~ A flexible leather wrap that laces up to cover her tailfin and protect it from dirt and rocks while walking with the crutches on land. Because of it's restrictive nature, -10' to swim speed while wearing the boot in water. 5 rounds to don or remove. **Forearm Crutches ~ Wooden crutches. Full circle, solid cuff around the forearm with leather wraps on the hand grips to maximize stability and control when swinging them as an improvised weapon. The feet of the crutches are also wrapped in leather to soften the clunk on wooden or stone floors. Finances PP: 0 GP: 11 SP: 3 CP: 8 Expenditures: 3 sp tip to Grog Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon Details Size: medium Gender: female Age: 22 Height: 5'3", length 6'9" Weight: 126# Hair Color: sandy blonde Eye Color: green Skin Color: pale skin, deep blue scales Appearance: a pretty, flirty mermaid Demeanor: More enthusiasm than common sense, unafraid because she has never met real danger. Growing up, she was as a bit of a brat, not realizing her family's name carried more weight and protection than her own skills. Background Arianna is the youngest of the family. Her three older brothers help their father, who is a wealthy merchant, at work. She got fed up with their chauvinistic "look pretty until you can find a husband" attitude. So, with a little planning, Arianna set out to show up her brothers who would not dare leave the protection of the sea. She is heading out to make a name for herself, and to prove that she should be the heir to the family business. After all, she is the first in the family to be blessed with mystic powers. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approval *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character